In Another Lifetime
by Kainat
Summary: It was a mission that brought them together,it was also the same mission which tore Sakura away from the place she had known her whole life.At the end what will she choose,him or her village?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Enjoy!

* * *

It was nearing dawn, when Haruno Sakura the Godaime's apprentice woke up to sound outside her window. Sleepy eyes focused on the window where the sound came from. It was a white dove with a message attached to its right leg. 

Jade eyes widened in surprise as Sakura quickly got out of bed and walked to where the dove was waiting. The white bird was owned by the Hokage herself, and receiving a personal message from the Hokage before sunrise was not something that happened unless it was an important matter. Sakura promptly removed the message and opened up the small letter.

_Come see me as soon as you receive the message._

Being the Hokage's apprentice she knew that after reading an important message one had to burn it so that it wouldn't leave any traces behind. Doing just that she waited until the letter was nothing more than ashes before moving towards her closet.

Without thinking twice and making sure not to waste any time she got dressed and grabbed some weapons from the hidden drawer in her closet. A quick look at herself showed that she was prepared as if she was going to a mission.

Yet Sakura knew that once you received a message from the Hokage it meant that it was very important, and one had to be prepared for everything.

In less than five minutes she was standing outside the Hokage's office. Before she entered she took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was waiting her inside. She didn't know what was waiting for her but she was ready.

Her right hand reached the door and knocked three times

'_knock, knock, knock' _

Lowering her hand, she stood in front of the door and waited for her sensei's approval to enter.

"Sakura, come in." Tsunade's voice could be heard.

Slowly the pink haired kunoichi pushed open the door and stepped into the room.

"Sensei," she said softly coming to stand in front of the Hokage's desk.

"I have important news for you; a bad and a good one, which one would you like to hear first?" Tsunade muttered, raising her face to gaze at the pink haired young woman.

Sakura wasn't certain which one to choose.

"Either one it doesn't matter."

"Alright the good news is I have one final mission for you just like you wanted."

After hearing the Hokage's words Sakura stood there looking both surprised and excited, her mind instantly going to the conversation two weeks ago.

"_Sensei."_

"_Hai, Sakura"_

"_Sensei I wanted to ask a great favor from you, well it's not really a favor. But well its kind of complicated, I don't know where to start or how to start actually."_

"_Alright, Sakura leave those files there and come take a seat."_

_Sakura did as she was told_

"_Now tell me Sakura, what's concerning you? Do you have a problem?"_

_When it came to her apprentice Tsunade treated Sakura like her own child._

"_No, sensei it's not a problem I was just thinking, since Sasuke left to seek power from Orochimaru, and Naruto which I barely see anymore left with Jiraiya-sama. We're not a team like we used to be, Team 7 doesn't exist anymore"._

_After saying these words Sakura's eyes left Tsunade's face and concentrated on the floor. The kunoichi was having a hard time expressing what she wanted to say and for some reason it seemed harder with Tsunade gazing at her. _

"_Continue Sakura."_

"_So my point is I want to put an end to my career as a ninja, I want to concentrate more on being a better medic."_

"_So that's the favor you were asking me?"_

_Sakura finally had the courage to raise her face to gaze once again at the Hokage. _

"_Hai, but there's one last part I want to add to it. I want one last but very challenging and solo mission, cause I want to remember that mission after I retire from being a ninja."_

_Furrowing her brows, the Hokage took her time to think about the things that Sakura had just said, before giving her an answer._

"_Fine be ready for it, I'll give you one final challenging mission, but you have to wait Sakura."_

_The change was instantaneous; a bright smile appeared on her lips_

"_I'll wait for it sensei, Thank you!"_

And it was that conversation two weeks ago that had led to the pink haired ninja to where she was right now.

"So Sakura what do you say?" Tsunade asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm ready for it." Sakura answered without having to think twice. This was what she had wanted.

"I wouldn't decide so quickly if I were you Sakura."

The Hokage could see the eager look in her student's eyes. Still Sakura had to know everything first before making a decision. This was not going to be an easy mission. Sakura must have sensed the seriousness of the situation for she quickly sobered up and stared seriously at the blond woman sitting in front of her.

"What is the mission going to be about sensei?"

After a pregnant pause Tsunade continued

"Akatsuki."

After hearing the word, her jade eyes widened.

"Akatsuki?"

"You heard me right, I said Akatsuki. Sakura do not forget it will be a very challenging mission just like you wanted."

"Sensei what will my duty be?"

"You will betray Konoha, and join Akatsuki"

'_Betray Konoha, just like Sasuke-kun did.'_

Jade eyes gaze in shock at Tsunade as the owner tried to understand what she had just heard.

"But how is that going to work sensei?" Sakura's voice trembled slightly as she tried to get a hold of her.

"It will be tough but you will manage, only Jiraiya, Shizune and I will be aware of this mission. I forbid you from telling anyone else even Kakashi or Naruto. You will be working as a spy for us, you will only contact me and no one else, and we'll keep in contact but only from month to month so that it wouldn't bring any suspicions."

There was no room for argument.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Sakura? Cause once you accept there will be no turning back. Before you accept think about the consequences, first of all you will not be allowed in Konoha, secondly I will announce your betrayal."

The kunoichi needed to understand.

"Thirdly I will send an ANBU squad after you. During your mission if you ever encounter Kakashi, Naruto or any other Konoha ninja you will attack them as if they are you enemies."

Sakura didn't know what to say or what to do after hearing the requirements for the final mission, she stood there frozen.

'_Maybe asking for a final and challenging mission was a mistake from the beginning.'_

Tsunade noticed the hesitance in her student's eyes but it was only normal. Sakura would be risking and sacrificing a lot if she did accept this mission.

Letting out a soft sigh, the Hokage leaned back her chair.

"Sakura, I'll give you time till today midnight go to your house and think about the things I told you. And don't mention this mission to anyone understood? It will bring a great danger if you do."

Sakura slowly nodded her head.

"Sensei I give you my word upon my honor that I won't tell anyone."

"If you have any questions I'll either be in my office or at the hospital, don't forget you have time till midnight. You may leave now, and close the door on your way out."

After leaving Tsunade's office Sakura went straight home.

She had nineteen hours to make a decision.

Either way this decision would change her life forever.

* * *

Please review 

**_Anime-Goddess-Sakura _**thanks for betaing

_Kainat _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I'm sorry for not updating earlier, there was a renovation going in my house so I had limited access to the omputer and the internet. Aside from the renovation, I had to complete my projects which half of it is complete.

Anyway I would like to thank people who took their time and reviewed for the last chapter.

_enjoy!_

* * *

The time was approaching; there still was an hour for Sakura to make up her mind. 

But she felt she wasn't ready yet, she had spent her whole day at home thinking over things, she thought about her life in Konoha, she thought about Kakashi's and Naruto's reaction when they found out about her betrayal, even though her heart crushed she felt she had to do this.

Yes she had a choice either to stay in Konoha and feel alone or go out there and complete the mission with a success. However deep down she knew that there was also a chance of not returning back even if she accepted the mission.

Akatsuki was a deadly organization, and no one guaranteed Sakura that she was going to be accepted into the organization with open arms. They were going to question her maybe even torture her and demand for answers as to why she had betrayed her own village.

There was going to be a lot of problems, Sakura thought, but Tsunade had told her that she will find a way to enter the organization.

How's that going to happen? It's not like Akatsuki is dying to have me, Sakura thought out loud, as she sat in front of her open window feeling the night's breeze on her skin. It was a very quiet and still night. While sitting there her thoughts drifted to earlier.

_Sakura walked out of her steam filled bathroom with a towel wrapped on her head. _

She walked and sat to the chair that was beside the window looking outside. She felt lighter, comfortable and cleaner after taking a long bath.

She felt very peaceful at that very moment.

The sky was painted with light pastel colors this was an indication that it was time for the sun to set. Even tough it was sunset there were still many people outside minding their own business, laughter's of children playing outside could be heard. Sakura sat looking outside and she felt sadness take hold of her, suddenly she knew that once she left this place she was going to miss  
watching the sunset and the noise that the children were making.

Even though she loved Konoha more than anything, she also loved and cared for Tsunade who was not only her sensei but also a mother whom she never had.

She knew that it was her, who told Tsunade that she wanted a final challenging mission.  
'Tsunade knows that I can survive this mission, she believes in me that's why she assigned me. If she knew I was unable to do it she would have declined my offer right from the beginning, but I'm afraid that I'm going to disappoint her.'

While thinking things out she slowly removed her now wet towel and let her pink locks fall over her shoulders, she sat there until she felt the cold breeze touch her wet hair.

"I should dry my hair before I get sick."

And like that she got up from the window side and closed the window and pulled her red window curtains.

She walked towards her bedroom with the mission in mind.

'Should I? or Should I not?' she kept repeating the same thing in here mind.

"Well there's no turning back once I accept it" said to herself in front of the large mirror."

After completely satisfied with the appearance of her hair Sakura walked back to her living room and to sat on her favorite place 'the window side' after a couple of minutes she got up to open her window to let some fresh air inside the room.

And that's how she spent her last few hours at home.

* * *

Sakura was done dressing as she came out of her bedroom, she still had more than half and hour till midnight. 

She grabbed her backpack which contained only necessary things, she had left out everything which were considered personal or will cause more load to carry.

With one last look in her house she shut the lights and walked out of the door.

Since she had time she decided to walk to the hokage tower instead of running there.

The village felt very peaceful that night, the moon and the stars looked larger and shinier than they usually were.

Finally reaching the hokage tower Sakura climbed the stairs one by one as if trying to memorize everything about her village.

When she reached the top she waited on the hall which led to Tsunade's office she still had five minutes to change her mind.

'_Now or never'_ she thought.

With small steps she walked towards Tsunade's office and like always her right hand reached the wooden door and she knocked three times.

Tsunade didn't answer, Sakura knocked again this time a little louder

"Sensei, are you in there?" still she didn't answer.

_'I wonder where she is. Or did she forget that I was coming? No, no, she never forgets things, especially things that involve the safety of the village.'_

Sakura started pacing around the hall getting both curious and impatient.

_'Should I change my mind while she's not here, but it's past midnight already I can't do that what if Tsunade was here, I would have already left the village by now.' _

While thinking like that she felt two chakra's approaching one of them had a very powerful aura.  
_  
'Sensei.'_

A very tired Tsunade could be seen at the end of the hall.

"Sensei where were you I was starting to worry?" said Sakura

"Mrs. Karatsu was heavily bleeding when she was brought to the emergency; her twins were in danger so I personally handled the situation. She and her twins are ok now."

After that there was a pregnant pause.

"Sensei I made up my mind."

"Wait let's go to my office and continue in there." There was a high chance that someone could hear them.

Tsunade walked to her chair and sat.

"So tell me Sakura what's you answer?" said Tsunade as she stared at her apprentice's face.

"I-I'll do it."

"I can't hear you Sakura."

"I'll do it, I accept the mission." said Sakura with more confidence and pride.

Tsunade didn't show it but deep down she felt very proud.

_'I have raised a fine young lady_', she thought

"Alright Haruno Sakura from this moment on you are no longer a Konoha soldier now remove you headband and give it to me."

Sakura did as she was told and handed her headband to Tsunade, with a swift move Tsunade ran a kunai across Sakura's headband and a thick line appeared on the metal that plainly proved that she no longer belonged in Konoha.

"Now Sakura remember what I told you, you're not allowed to talk about this with anyone under any circumstances."

"Hai sensei."

"From what Jiraiya told me, Akatsuki is moving towards the cloud country in a couple of days and you are to meet them there."

"Hai." said Sakura

"The moment they see you headband they will know that you are a missing ninja."

"Sakura." Tsunade's hard eyes softened

"Be careful."

"Hai, I will." she walked towards Tsunade and hugged her tightly.

When done she didn't even look back as she ran towards an unknown future.

* * *

Please review 

_Anime-Goddess-Sakura thanks for betaing!_

Kainat


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay, for those of you who want to know yes this is an Ita/Sak story.Also I would like to thank people who reviewed the last chapter.

**Ashley** thanks for betaing

_Enjoy!_

* * *

'_It's been 2 days and 6 hours since I left Konoha, but I'm almost there sensei.' _thought Sakura. 

Even though Sakura was on a very important class A mission, her current thoughts were revolving around Kakashi and Naruto's reactions when they were informed of her betrayal. Suddenly the feeling of being very alone and unprotected washed over her and she began to realize she had lost the trust of the people she had come to love as a family.

'_Stop it!_ _Dwelling on these thoughts won't get you anywhere! Besides, you have a very important mission which needs your full concentration.'_ She thought to herself.

Pushing the depressing thoughts to the farthest region of her mind, she tried to focus on strategies for the mission at hand. Unfortunately her stomach had other ideas, for she hadn't eaten anything since she left her village two days ago.

Not eating was part of her mission; after all, she had to look pitiful.

The hunger was really getting to her. All that had passed her lips for the past two days was water.

"I'm not going to give up; Haruno Sakura doesn't give up easily!"

In order to fit the part for her mission she rubbed some dirt on her skin, and tore open parts of her clothing while traveling.

"I hope I look presentable enough for my future teammates."

* * *

Everyone in Konoha village was in shock. None of them could believe that the quiet girl known as Haruno Sakura would ever be capable of betraying her village. They all thought that it had to be a big joke. 

But it wasn't, Tsunade sent the message around for all ninja to gather in the meeting room. Rank was unimportant. Everyone arrived and listened carefully to what the Hokage had to say.

After hearing about the whole situation, everybody was in shock.

Haruno Sakura wasn't anyone capable of this. She was a former student of copy-ninja Kakashi; team mate of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Aside from her close relationship with them, she was most importantly, the apprentice of the Hokage.

And what she did was totally unacceptable. If found she would be brought right back to the village. That was the order that the Hokage gave to the ANBU squad, which was now on their way to retrieve the missing kunoichi.

After all the ninjas were dismissed from the meeting, Tsunade attempted to return to her office when a loud voice interrupted her.

"Baa-chan!!" yelled Naruto as he came running towards Tsunade. It seemed that Naruto and Jiraiya had returned from their trip only to find out about Sakura's betrayal.

"Baaaa-chan! H-how could-d Sakura-chan do such a thing?"

Tsunade eyed Naruto for a few minutes. She noticed that he was on the verge of crying, which is something he hadn't done for quite some time.

It seemed that the news of Sakura's action really broke Naruto's heart as the tears that he could no longer hold back came running down his face. There was nothing Tsunade could do but to watch as Naruto wallowed in his misery. She couldn't tell him about Sakura's situation without putting his friend and the entire village in grave danger.

"Naruto dry your eyes. I don't want to be questioned about this topic anymore. Do you understand?"

Naruto couldn't bring himself to speak so chose instead to just nod his head in understanding.

"Now Naruto listen, I have sent an ANBU squad out after Sakura. With a little luck they will find her and return her here. Now go and rest."

Once again all Naruto did was nod, and then he took off, his destination being his home.

* * *

All Tsunade could do was watch Naruto leave without saying a word. 

"Don't worry about him Tsunade."

"The news really did affect him deeply."

"So she did accept the mission, I never thought she was this brave."

"Well, she is my apprentice after all."

"I gathered a little more information on Akatsuki and their whereabouts. It seems like not all the members are going to cloud."

"Do you know which members are going to be there?"

"I'm not 100 sure, but from the information that I have gathered, Uchiha Itachi and Deidara of Iwagakure are going to be there."

"Hmm Uchiha Itachi, I hope Sakura is strong enough to face Uchiha and his mangekyo."

"Tsunade, you said it yourself; she is your apprentice."

"Thank you Jiraiya, please take care of Naruto."

* * *

It was around noon when Sakura reached the hidden village of Kumogakure. Before crossing the border into the village, she draped the brown cloak she brought with her over her shoulders. After scanning the area for chakra signs and finding it to be clear, she proceeded towards the village. 

After getting in without being detected she focused on finding the akatsuki before the ninjas of the hidden village discovered and came for her. There was no sign of akatsuki for the moment so she removed her scratched headband and hid it in her pocket to avoid bringing unwanted attention to herself.

Slowly and carefully she approached a small old looking building which turned out to be a little café.

'_I'll rest here for awhile'_ thought Sakura.

After she sat at one of the available seats, a plump middle aged woman approached her.

"Hi dear, what would you like?"

"A cup of hot tea would be fine."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like anything else, you look awfully tired."

"No thank you that will be all."

A couple of minutes later the same lady came back with a cup of hot tea. Sakura thanked her and started sipping her tea.

"This tea sure tastes good after running for so long without resting."

Through out her journey to Kumogakure, Sakura didn't stop unless it was a complete necessity.

* * *

Upon reaching his house and unlocking the front door, Naruto walked in slamming the door behind him with a loud bang. This went unnoticed by him though for he had much more pressing matter weighing on his mind, such as Sakura's sudden act and Sasuke as well. 

Since he was absent for so long, everything in his house had gathered dust, including the picture he had taken with team 7.

He crossed over to the table and grabbed the picture frame with his team in it, then proceeded over to his bed which he dropped on top of on his back. Staring up at the picture in his hand he began observing each teammate one by one.

"Sakura-chan looked very happy back then, what could have caused her to choose a path like this?"

Then his eyes drifted to Sasuke. He had always wished that the Uchiha clan hadn't been murdered and that Sasuke didn't have such a heavy burden weighing on his shoulders.

Finally his eyes moved to Kakashi's picture;

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei did when he found out, he's probably ashamed of being our sensei, we did nothing but bring shame to his name."

With one last look he threw the frame across the room, causing the frame to loudly crash into the wall with lots of force, and fall to the floor.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and didn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

He began sobbing uncontrollably. The last time Uzumaki Naruto cried like this was when he was known throughout the village as a monster. Back then he was alone and isolated, and now he felt that way again.

After some time his body couldn't bear the exhaustion anymore and he fell into a deep slumber, the streaks of tears still staining his face. All the while, the set of eyes watching his every motion went unnoticed.

'_Naruto' _after knowing that Naruto was safe and sound the mysterious visitor left in silence.

* * *

Not far from the village two figures wearing straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds were approaching the hidden village of Kumogakure. 

"How long have we been traveling?"

"Almost 3 days."

"It took us longer this time yeah! The rainstorm held us back, but we're almost there yeah?"

"Yes."

"Itachi-san I have this weird feeling yeah, it feels like we're going to face something quite interesting."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

Please review

_  
Kainat_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Ashley** thanks for betaing

A/N: I would like to thank people who reviewed, each and one of them means a lot to me.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sakura had left the café two hours ago after gulping her tea in record time. She originally planned on resting there but the plump, nice looking lady was being awfully nosy; apparently she had some hidden intentions. 

To curb her curiosity about why a nice, pretty girl like Sakura was traveling alone, she hid behind her fake smile and started to approach her.

Before she could get close enough to start asking questions though, Sakura stood up leaving enough money on the table to pay for her tea and left the same way she came; without a word.

She stood outside the old building staring at nothing in particular for a couple of minutes before regaining her senses. A sigh left her lips, she knew now was not the time to relax; she had more important business to attend to. Her thoughts had been focused on Akatsuki, and she decided that from now on no more time could be wasted.

After putting her thoughts together she decided to look for a place to conceal herself, and the trees behind the market place seemed like a good place to hide.

* * *

"Ne, Itachi-san? How come Kisame is not accompanying you on this mission? But I got chosen instead?" 

"Kisame wasn't available."

"Why?"

Being one who only spoke when necessary, Itachi decided not to answer.

_'I think I'm going to need a tweezer yeah, to pull out the words from his mouth.'_ Thought Deidara.

"Itachi-san, are we going to leave right away after we see the old man?"

"Yes."

"Can we just.."

"No, leader is waiting for us and we're already late. After we return you can go and do what ever you want, I don't care."

Deidara was happy knowing that Uchiha Itachi had just phrased the longest sentence he would hear all day, but sad because he wanted to spend more time in the village.

* * *

Once upon a time, the bridge was the official meeting place for team 7. Back in those days everything had a meaning: Sakura being the annoying fan girl; Naruto being the dumbest ninja; and Sasuke being the cold guy. Yeah, back in those days Kakashi-sensei had a reason to wake up in the morning, and to come back alive from an A-class mission. 

But now all those reasons were gone. Sasuke and Sakura had both betrayed Konaha choosing unacceptable paths, and Naruto just did not seem to be himself anymore.

Was he the cause of all these disasters? First he had lost his own teammates Obito, Rin and his sensei. And now he lost his own students. Truly fate was against him. Maybe if he had showed them more respect by showing up early or taking them seriously; maybe he could have saved them.

Kakashi stood on the bridge staring into the stream below getting lost in his thoughts. He had never been more thankful for the mask he wore that was hiding the miserable look on his face from those passing by.

_'I'm never going to teach again._' thought Kakashi

Because ninja are not allowed to show emotions, Kakashi did not allow himself to cry. Last time he had was when his sensei, the Yondaime, had passed away. He had loved and cherished him more than anything, even coming to respect him more than his own father.

Thinking about his life style as a shinobi, he realized he hated the harsh rules he was bound to. A true shinobi was not allowed to shed tears, though at the moment he didn't care. He thought that anyone with a heart should be allowed to pour out everything instead of burying it inside; shinobi or not. And he did, he didn't stop the tears that were pouring out of his eyes, he cried for the children he had lost, he cried for each and every one of them.

After a while there were no more tears left and with a mixture of different thoughts he started walking down the path which led to the Hokage tower, he was going to have a word with Tsunade about the new team he was going to be assigned.

* * *

Sakura had been sitting on the same branch for the past three hours and her back was starting to ache. She was also losing her patience, the sun was setting and there was still no sign of Akatsuki anywhere. 

_'Could Jiraiya-sama be wrong? Maybe akatsuki had a change of plans and decided not to show up.'_ Thought Sakura.

This thought all by itself caused Sakura to groan mentally.

'_They better show up, otherwise I'm going to have to hunt them myself._' Thought the kunoichi.

Personally she didn't want akatsuki to have any changes in their plans, because it had taken her a lot of effort and courage to mentally prepare herself for this mission. And she wasn't planning on backing out anytime soon.

* * *

Itachi and Deidara had reached the village over an hour ago and were now waiting for nightfall to put their plans into action. 

"Deidara when we reach the house you'll go and patrol the back of the house; I will talk to the old man."

"Hai, but what if he doesn't talk?"

"Then he will die."

Since the first time Deidara had met Itachi, he had never seen Itachi show any pity to anyone. Itachi was always harsh; it seemed the man had a heart made of stone.

Upon receiving a mission, he never backed down and only returned after fulfilling his orders. Deidara felt bad for Kisame sometimes, being partners with Itachi meant he had no choice but to go on missions with him and spend most of his time with him.

But leader had paired each team on purpose; he didn't put two positives or two negatives together, he paired them as a positive and a negative.

'_So Itachi-san must be the negative and Kisame the positive' _thought Deidara.

Deidara gave out a sigh, he was thankful that he was only assigned to be Itachi's partner for this one mission.

Now both of them sat in the giant oak tree waiting for the cover of night fall to conceal the events that were to take place.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the beautiful image of a pastel colored sky and realizing that the sun was about to set, knew had been asleep for just a couple of hours. 

He left the bed and walked over the window staring outside. Though his gaze was on the sky above, his mind was truly somewhere else entirely. He just couldn't stop thinking about the events that had taken place earlier that day.

He had hoped it was all just a bad dream, yet he knew it wasn't. Sakura, one of the last people he had ever expected to, had betrayed Konoha.

"I guess I was mistaken after all, I didn't know her very well." A sad smile was placed upon Naruto's lips. From now on, he wasn't going to be the old cheerful and trustworthy Naruto.

It seemed the betrayal of his friends had left a big, unfixable scar on Naruto's heart.

* * *

Gorou Yamada was a man of many secrets. The things he had done in the past caused him to constantly move from place to place to conceal himself. To others he seemed like a normal and harmless old man who liked children and cared for others. In reality he was the total opposite. He had caused a lot of harm and betrayed a lot of people; mostly mobs and loan sharks, but one man he betrayed was one he never should have dared to. From hearing passing rumors he had discovered that this man was now the leader of a group known as Akatsuki. He was sure they were coming for him, and that the punishment for his betrayal was death. 

But for now he knew that the nice, old man disguise was buying him some time before having to relocate. But he just couldn't shake the bad feeling that had been plaguing him all day.

* * *

Bored to death was the right way of describing Deidara's feelings at the moment. He loved living his life in action and sitting on a tree branch just didn't seem that exciting to him. 

While sitting there day dreaming he almost lost his balance on the branch when Itachi suddenly spoke.

"It's time we move."

Upon hearing this, Deidara's feeling made a 360 degree turn from boredom to excitement. He was quite ready for the action that was about to take place.

Being elite shinobi, both men reached the place in just minutes. Following their plans, Itachi quietly entered the house while Deidara began patrolling the area.

* * *

Tired of sitting on the branch, Sakura got up to take a look around. She decided to go by roof top instead of using the street to keep from being detected. 

While jumping from roof to roof her sharp eyes caught something,

'_Black cloak with red clouds' _emerald eyes widened.

"Finally I found you guys" whispered Sakura.

Being as quiet as she could, she started slowly approaching the men from behind. After getting as close as she dared, she ducked behind a nearby tree so as not to get caught.

The men had their backs to Sakura so she was unable to see their faces.

'_So this place must be one of their hiding spots.' _thought the kunoichi.

A couple of minutes passed and there still wasn't anything happening, and it had become awfully quiet.

Suddenly Sakura felt a strong chakra behind her, and when she turned there stood Uchiha Itachi; kekkei genkai activated.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Please review

_Kainat_


End file.
